bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aged Goblin
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hollow Ichigo page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 23:40, 22 August 2011 Edits Please refrain from changing around coding on the site as well as placing hollow ichigo in places where he is not included. There are specific reasons that we have not included him. Mainly that he is apart of ichigo as much as zangetsu is and unless his involvement is crucial to the plot and even then its through ichigo. This is something not up for discussion and any further attempts at changing it will be considered vandalism. This site has a strict policy unlike other sites when it comes to content.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:24, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Rukia You are fixing references that do not need to be fixed. If you see a reference that looks like or Salubri]] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:55, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Improvements Hi I noticed you do general maintenance edits, if you really want to be of help please check the Bleach Wiki:Article Improvement Project as there are many referencing edits that aren't done as well as other issues. If you have any questions feel free to ask. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:02, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Cataloging Hey, if I could ask you a favor, when you are cataloging your images to be placed in the galleries, would you mind placing a caption at the end?? It saves time for the Admins when they are placing them in the galleries when they can copy and paste when there's already a caption written at the end!! Look to the previous images with captions for example how to do so!! Thank you!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 23:44, November 21, 2011 (UTC) : OK. I'll do it next time. --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 00:57, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you!! :) [[User:SunXia|'''SunXia]] (Chat) 01:11, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Spoilers Earlier today you posted the character list for Chapter 474 in your sandbox. As per the Bleach Wiki:Spoiler Policy, the only place spoilers are allowed on this site is on the Spoiler page. Not even in your userspace. If you found an early released version of the chapter, you need to post a link to it on the spoiler page, alerting everyone to it so it is not considered a spoiler.--